The New Generation - Curse of Hecate
by horsesaremyentirelife
Summary: Riley and her 3 foster sisters are just regular orphan kids as far as they know. But everything is about to change when they get sent to a summer camp, Camp Half Blood. They soon discover that they're not just your average foster kids, they're really a long way from average...


I love music. I love how easy it is to get lost in it. I love the different rhythms. My favourite instrument is guitar, and right now I'm quietly strumming a sad song I made up to match my emotion. That's another thing I love about music, how easy it is to express yourself through it. I'm not the kind of person that talks about how I'm feeling or really anything emotional like that. But I still feel like I need to let it out. It's just so much easier to do through music though.

"Adelaide, Riley and Willow. What do you want for dinner?" I was interrupted from my thoughts and playing by my foster sister Elizabeth. Elizabeth is a neat freak and likes everything perfect. But I'm actually kind of jealous. Thanks to Liz (she hates being called Liz, but sometimes Elizabeth is just too long of a name, it's like four whole syllables!) the room she shares with one of my other foster sisters Adelaide is super neat. The room I share with my only other foster sister Willow, is the complete opposite of theirs. There's clothes everywhere, you can't see the floor and I certain there's a nuclear monster in the bottom of my old pink bag. I never liked that bag anyway, pink isn't my colour!

I got so side tracked with my thoughts I forgot what got me onto the thought of Liz anyway so I yell out to her and ask. A few seconds later she knocks on the door to mine and Willow's room and asks if we were in there. I think it's a stupid question, since there is really no other place we would be. I look over at Willow I see she has her head in her phone and her earphones in, typical. I put my guitar down and get up to see what she wants. When I open the door I grin, I know how afraid she is of this room and the mess inside it.

"What do you want?" I ask casually. I may come off as rude but I just don't really care about anything anymore. I get straight to the point, it's just way easier.

"Firstly what do you and Willow want for dinner and what's Adelaide's favourite meal?" Liz questions me.

I pull out one of Willow's blue earphones.

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask her.

"APRICOT CHICKEN!" she yells. Geez that girl's enthusiastic!

There's a loud slam. I can't help being a little freaked out because of all the strange things that have happened to me in the past.

"What was that?" Willow asks cautiously.

I'm quiet. I don't want to talk because I know my voice will sound scared. I don't want to give up my usual calm and collected I don't give a …. face.

"I don't think I want to find out" Liz says a little startled, but she quickly recovers her composure. "Okay so Riley, what do you want for dinner?" she asks me.

"Hmmmmmm… Maybe spaghetti," I answer.

We hear footsteps.

"Hide everyone! Someone's coming!" Liz yells frantically.

Willow dives under her blanket, but you can easily see the light shining through from her phone. Liz puts a lamp shade on her head. I can't believe I thought she was the smart one! I look around for a place to hide and eventually just lay down next to the bed and but an old shirt on me. Figuring I'd blend in with the rest of the dirty clothes.

"Girls, why did I hear screaming? You should all be in bed!" It's our foster mum. I feel a little bad for upsetting her and we all come out of our hiding spots.

"Sorry mum." We all say in unison.

"Sorry for over reacting. Just please don't wake your father and me again." Mum replies kindly.

I suddenly remember why I was sadly strumming my guitar just minutes earlier.

"Hey aren't we meant to be going to that camp tomorrow?" I ask calmly, when really I'm dreading having to leave my foster parents and my home.

"Oh, I forgot all about that but yeah. Your father and I have organized some men to pick you up so you don't disturb us again." Mum answers, a little embarrassed.

"So this is the last time we'll see you for the summer holidays?" I ask, letting a little sadness into my voice. I don't even understand why we have to leave. This is the best foster family I've ever had, I thought they loved me and my siblings, but now they're sending us away.

"I'm afraid so." Mum answers.

Yeah right.

"But try to cheer Riley and Willow. You're going to love it! I love you guys, now goodnight." Mum smiles at us and we all say goodnight as she leaves.

I get up onto the top bunk of the set of bunk beds Willow and I share frowning. I notice Willow shed a tear as she goes back to her phone and Liz has a sad look on her face. I've been to summer camp before. I hated every single second of it. I'm really not looking forward to going again, but at least I'll have my siblings with me this time.

"Girls crying will make you sadder, so please don't cry for my sake." I hear Liz say. I'm a little confused since I don't cry, I've only cried once in my lifetime. My mum used too always tell me cowgirls don't cry, and since I rode horses and I love animals, I was a cowgirl. And I didn't want to ruin my cowgirl image by crying, so I didn't cry. Of course now I don't care about being a cowgirl at all. It's just sort of automatic to push back any tears when I feel them before they can even water up my eyes.

I look at Willow and see her wet checks and realize Liz must have been directing the comment at her.

"I'll be back with your dinner." I hear Liz say as I see her walking out the door.

"BYE!" Willow yells excitedly as I jump out of my skin at the sudden burst of noise. That girl really confuses me sometimes. One second she's all sad and stuff and then she couldn't be happier.

Willow and I sit in silence for a few seconds before hearing a massive boom coming from outside the window. I look out and see Willow sitting at window, staring at it, not even taking her eyes of to blink.

"Willow" I say cautiously. She's staring to creep me out. She doesn't even acknowledge me in any way. I shake her and when she doesn't respond I go to get Liz only to find her on her but on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask her trying to sound concerned but not really waiting for an answer. I knew that if she was hurt she'd be whining non-stop.

"Actually I'm a bit so." Liz answers. I roll my eyes. This girl dramatizes everything.

"Liz come help! Willows actually got her eyes of her phone and is staring at the storm. Oh and lightning just struck our window sill." I say to her.

I jog into the bedroom and watch Liz try to snap Willow out of it.

"I know!" I watch Liz say as she runs out of the room. She reappears moments later with apricot chicken.

Willow immediately snaps out of it and the storm seams to of calmed down a bit now that Willow isn't staring at it like a crazy person, and is instead shoving massive forkfuls of apricot chicken into her mouth.

"I'll go get yours" Liz whispers to me since it looks like Willow's half asleep.

I smiled at her thankfully and she returned a few moments later with a plate of leftover spaghetti. I thank her and she walks out to go give Adelaide hers and eat her own.


End file.
